Unrelaxing Evening
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Edited, and reuploaded.Not as short,but a whole lot better in my oppinion. Shadow tries to relax one evening,but Mephiles has other ideas...


It was about 10:00 PM on Mobius, and all the Mobians were settling down for a calm evening.

Shadow was at home fixing things up for a relaxing evening. He put away the leftovers from the pizza he'd eaten, then rinsed the dishes, made sure the doors were locked, and checked the TV listings. Once he'd gotten things set up, he returned to the kitchen and finished making the tea he'd made earlier. He returned to the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned the TV on to some crime solving show, leaned back, and started drinking his tea.

Almost instantly he spit the liquid out. It tasted worse than dishwater.

_'Maybe I didn't put enough suger in it.' _he thought with distaste. He got up to put more in, but suddenly he felt lightheaded and weak. He fell back on the couch. He managed to sit up. He set the cup down on the coffe table, and put a hand to his head as he leaned back. His vision was blurry and his body was getting weaker. His eyes closed.

"Feeling a little weak Shadow?" a deep, chilling voice asked with a chuckle. Shadow's eyes snapped open. Mephiles stood in his living room in front of him. Shadow tried to move but he was too weak. Mephiles laughed.

"What're you doing here?" Shadow asked weakly.

"Getting revenge of course."

"How'd you get in?"

"Vents."

"What'd you do...?" Shadow muttered, breathing was becoming an issue.

"Oh, just put a little something in your drink." Mephiles picked up the cup and his hand glew as he held it over the cup. A purple mist flew out of the tea, and vanished into thin air. Shadow gritted his teeth, and he was able to sit up.

He stood up shakily and tried to create a Chaos Spear, but Mephiles knocked him down before he could. As the demon stepped closer to him, Shadow noticed he was standing on a small rug. Shadow smirked, grabbed the rug, and yanked it out from under Mephiles. The demon yelped as he fell backwards. He hit the floor, and Shadow ran past him and up the stairs.

He reached the back room, and was closing the door when Mephiles rammed into it. Shadow struggled to shut the door, and Mephiles struggled to do the oppisite, growling furiously. Eventually Shadow was able to shut and lock the door. He backed away from the door, panting, then noticed the purplish black mist seeping in from under the door.

He turned to the window, and was struggling to open it as the mist began to take form. He finally got it open and jumped out the window onto the roof. He reached the edge of the roof. He was trying to figure out a safe way down, when an orb hit him from behind and knocked him off the roof. He hit the ground on his back, sending the air out of him. He shakily sat up, then stood, struggling to catch his breath.

Suddenly Mephiles appeared behind him and trapped him in a sleeperhold. Shadow clawed at his arm as he began feeling faint. Mephiles put his other hand on Shadow's shoulder, and pressed on a pressure point.

Shadow felt himself losing conciousness, but he fought against the darkness clawing at the edges of his vision. He pulled weakly to get free, but it was pointless.

"Shhhhh..." Mephiles whispered in his ear. Shadow, unable to fight it anymore, lost conciousness, his hands falling limply to his sides. The last thing he heard was Mephiles laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Shadow woke up, he was in his dark room. He tried to move, but his wrists and ankles were chained down to his bed. He pulled at his wrists and ankles, but froze when he heard a familiar chuckle. Mephiles appeared next the bed.

"Good evening Shadow. Sleep well?" he taunted. Shadow growled and pulled at his restraints. Mephiles chuckled.

"Release me at once!" Shadow demanded.

"On one condition. Join me, and I will release you."

"Forget it."

Mephiles chuckled, then vanished and reappeared on top of Shadow.

Shadow growled lowly and pulled at his restraints. "Get off of me. NOW." he growled.

"Join me, or once I do destroy time, I'll make sure you're locked up, and I'll visit you everyday to have some fun. It's a relatively simple question."

"I've told you before, I'm not joining you."

"I'll give you till tomarrow to think about it." Mephiles chuckled as he leaned in so they were nose to absent nose. A mouth formed on Mephiles' muzzle, and Shadow's eyes widened while his pupils shrunk. "Until then, why not have a little fun?" Mephiles chuckled.

Shadow squirmed under the demon as he fought to get free. Mephiles pressed his cold lips against Shadow's in a kiss, and Shadow let out a muffled whimper. He squirmed under the demon, but the chains and Mephiles prevented escape. Mephiles' hands traveled down to Shadow's sides, gently carressing them.

Shadow whimpered and shivered as he felt the claws brush against him. He felt his mouth forced open, and Shadow's eyes opened wide as a wet intruder entered his mouth, Mephiles' eyes opened halfway and stared into Shadow's with amuzement, then closed again.

Shadow's did too and he squirmed under the demon as Mephiles' tounge explored his mouth. Shadow screamed as he fought to get free, wrestling Mephiles' tongue with his own.

Mephiles gripped Shadow's sides, and his claws sank into Shadow's skin. Shadow let out a muffled scream, as Mephiles had yet to break them apart, and his back arched, pressing him against the crystalline monster. He tried to pull away, but Mephiles held him in place, his claws still embedded deep in Shadow's skin.

Shadow whimpered as Mephiles broke their kiss, and locked gazes with him, grinning dangerously.

"Why so scared?" Mephiles asked. "I can read everything that goes on in that fragile little head of yours. We both know that deep down...you're enjoying this."

Shadow whimpered again, shaking his head in desperate denial.

Mephiles chuckled, and put his mouth next to Shadow's ear.

"You can't deny it. As far as I can tell, you've done nothing to fight me off." he murmured. He slowly traced Shadow's jaw line with his mouth, and stopped when he was mere inches above Shadow's.

"And that's because you're weak." he finished, then pressed his lips against Shadow's, the trembling hedgehog giving a muffled whimper, tears slipping down his face.

Shadow didn't know what to think. Mephiles had messed with his thinking. He wasn't quite sure if he was shivering from fear...or from pleasure.

Maybe Mephiles was right...maybe he was weak. He couldn't fight Mephiles, he'd allowed himself to be easily caught. Maybe he should just...give in.

His resolve lessened, and eventually, faded altogether, and he let Mephiles do whatever he wanted, even when the demon's hands traveled further down...

...

...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

Mephiles frowned slightly, and looked up.

"I didn't think you were expecting company." he muttered.

Shadow didn't respond, just panted.

Mephiles vanished in a swirl of mist, leaving Shadow alone in the moonlit room.

xoxoxo

Rouge rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Shad, you there? Thought I'd drop and we could watch some movies." she called.

Mephiles appeared in the kitchen where the front door was, and growled when he heard the bat's voice.

'Great, her again...'

"Shadow!" she called.

"Leave, you stupid bat!" Mephiles yelled, adopting Shadow's voice.

Rouge was taken aback by Shadow's outburst.

"Geez, all you had to do was say no!" she snapped, turning and walking away with her hands on her hips.

She'd gotten down the steps when she paused.

"Wait, stupid bat? Only one person I know would call me that, and it's not Shadow."

Rouge took to the air, and flew around Shadow's house, she passed one window, then froze, and flew back, peering in.

She saw Shadow, chained down to his bed.

"Sh-Shadow?" she gasped, pressing against the glass.

She saw the door begin to open, and moved out of sight. She edged towards the frame of the window, and peered in.

Mephiles was next to the bed, smirking down at Shadow-smirking!

Rouge realized in confuzed shock that Mephiles had a mouth.

He stroked Shadow's forehead, and Rouge could just hear what he was saying.

"Nobody important, just your little girlfriend. She probablly won't come around for awhile after 'your' little remark. Which is fine by me," Mephiles bent and put his mouth next to Shadow's ear, still smirking, "After all, now we have more time to ourselves."

Shadow visablly paled, and a low whimper rose from his throat.

Rouge gritted her teeth, then smashed through the window feet first.

Before Mephiles knew what hit him, she Screw Kicked him and sent him flying into the wall. He stood with a growl and glared daggers at the bat. Rouge returned the glare with her own.

"Hrmph, fine, I'll retreat for now..." he growled, then vanished.

Rouge ran over to Shadow and started undoing the chains around his ankles.

"Hang on Shadow." she whispered gently. She moved to the chains on his wrists, and after undoing them, sat down next to him and rested him against her.

"Shadow, are you ok?" she asked.

Shadow didn't respond for 3 minutes, which worried Rouge, before he gasped, eyes snapping open, unfocused, struggling against Rouge's hold.

"Shadow! Calm down! It's me!" she yelled as she fought to hold the hedgehog.

Shadow paused, then looked at her.

"Shadow, it's ok." she cooed.

He stared at her, then down at his hands.

"Shadow, you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm right her for you." she urged.

Shadow looked at her, his wide red eyes filling with tears, then clung to her, letting out muffled sobs. Rouge didn't hesitate, and wrapped her arms and wings around him protectively, letting her own tears fall.

"It's ok, Shadow. Let it out." she whispered soothingly.

Shadow's sobs grew harder and louder, and Rouge never let go for a second.

Eventually, he fell asleep with exaustion, curling up next to Rouge. She smiled, and hugged him to her, falling asleep beside him.

Unbeknownst to them, two green eyes watched with amuzement from the shadows, then they disappeared.

xoxoxo

Thanks to a very helpful review from Ivy the Wombat, I redid this. As you can tell, there are quite a few changes to this story. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
